1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for collecting a sample and, more particularly, to a device for collecting a sample, which is intended to dispense a received sample onto a measurement strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, among biometric data measurement devices, there are devices which drop a sample such as blood onto a measurement strip and detect an electrochemical change or a change in color that shows the results of an enzymatic reaction in a reaction zone. Generally, a pipette is used to quantitatively dispense a sample onto the reaction zone of the strip.
However, the pipette is problematic in that its receiving part may suck an excessive volume of sample, and it is difficult to finely adjust the volume of the received solution that is dispensed. In order to solve these problems, a hole is bored at a predetermined height of a capillary tube part of the pipette for receiving a solution, thus controlling the volume of the received solution. However, the pipette is also problematic in that capillary pressure is higher than the force sucking in the sample at the reaction zone, so that the transfer of the solution to the reaction zone may not be done or may be ceased in the middle of the transfer.
Further, the pipette is frequently made of a flexible material. Since the pipette is apt to bend, the received solution may be undesirably discharged and thus using the pipette is inconvenient.